The Ace of Fairy Tail-Edited
by SuperHaremQueen
Summary: Ace in Earthland
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Proluge

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ONE PIECE.**

 **A/N: This fanfic was originally created by dragongodslayer7 but I couldn't get past the first chapter, because of the excessive grammatical errors. I actually liked the story so I thought I would take it upon myself and edit it a bit so that it is at least readable and doesn't make you cringe at every paragraph. I tried not to change or mess with the story, only correcting the grammatical mistakes that I see. I don't guarantee that it is error free but this should make it a lot easier to read... I hope!**

"Ace!!!" Those were the final words of his brother that he heard before everything went dark. He heard his nakama crying for him and he felt their pain. He wished to stay longer, but he knew his time had come. Ace said his farewells to his brother, Monkey D. Luffy, and began to fall to the ground, he saw his life flash before his eyes, of his times with his brothers, Sabo and Luffy. He slowly hit the ground. Portgas D. Ace had died.

"Hey Ace, wake up!" Said a familiar voice.

Ace opened his eyes to see WhiteBeard in front of him and then saw that he and Whitebeard were surrounded by a white void. "Where are we old man?" Asked Ace. Whitebeard sigh and began to talk "We are in a place that is the connection between earth and heaven."

Ace was shocked by the answer and realized that he was dead. Then began to have many questions through his head, he wanted to know what happened to Luffy or If his mother was here, but knew the right one to asked right now. "Old man, how did you died?" Asked Ace. He saw Whitebeard looking at him, as if he already knew that the question was coming. Whitebeard started to look up toward the blank white sky and remained silent for a while, he only said one word that was sufficient to be an answer...

"Blackbeard!"

Anger ran through Ace, that bastard went and killed the greatest pirate Ace ever knew. He began to curse out loud only to be stopped by Whitebeard with a slap to the face. "Enough Ace! Yelling won't do anything to change the fact that we're dead." roared Whitebeard with great power that shook the ground around them.

Ace began to calm down. "So what now? Do we go to heaven or go down?" Whitebeard in a calmer voice answered, "I'll go up there to meet old friends to drink some sake, but you Ace, you get a second chance in life!"

Ace was surprised by the answer, that he was getting a second chance. "What do you mean by second chance, old man?" Ace retorted to get some answers.

"The man upstairs was convinced by a girl in a white dress, to send you to her world to start anew." Was the answer Whitebeard gave with a smile. "You'll still have your devil fruit powers, but you'll just be ten years younger than before." Ace couldn't understand what was happening right now and bellowed at the top of his lungs in protest.

"Second chance my ass! I'm the son of a demon who ruled the grand line, the reason of my mother's death and the cause of many of my nakama's demise!" Ace begins to tear up, "I'm the last person that deserves a second chance..." Ace trailed off. Whitebread walked up to his son and place a hand on his head, "But you are the one who save Luffy from death." he said to Ace in a soft and comforting tone.

Ace starts to remember his sacrifice in order to save his younger brother. He knew that his brother was alive and that it was the reason for his second chance. He dried up his tears to speak, "So what is this world that I'm going to?" Whitebeard smile once more and said

"It's a land called Fiore. It is influenced by magic and has a lot of adventures to offer. The world itself is called Earthland. I think you'll like it Ace!"

After he said these words, he began to disappear. "Well, it seem that my time to leave has come Ace. I hope you have a great time there."

Ace also began to shrink, he remembered that Whitebeard said he would be 10 years younger in this new world. "I know you'll do great Ace, show them what you're made of!" After Whitebread said those words, there was a dazzling white light. He knew it was time to go.

The light disappeared to reveal that Ace was in the ocean and he was drowning. 'Great! I'm going to die before starting my new life.'

thought Ace and then everything went black.

... a few hours later.

Ace woke up in a room on a bed. He looked around to see, to his great relief, that he hadn't died again. Then a small old man came into the room. "You seem to have awakened, my boy." said the old man. "My name is master Makarov, and who are you?" He asked.

Ace was always careful in telling his name to someone but felt that he could trust the old man. Ace got out of the bed and said his name "Portgas D. Ace, sir!" He bowed to the old man. Looking at Makarov closer, Ace found that they were about the same height to Ace's dismay. He looked at a mirror on the side of the wall to find a 10 year old with black hair and slightly chubby cheeks staring back at him. He was surprised by his appearance. Then saw the Whitebeard tattoo on his back was gone, but the tattoo on his right arm was still there, ASCE with the S crossed out. He was greatly relieved.

Then he turned around to see Makarov with a look of worry. "Say old man, where am I?" asked Ace. Makarov smile and said "you're in Fiore, Magnolia and in a guild called fairy tail, my boy."

Ace was now in the new world Whitebread was talking about. "Hey everybody, the kid woke up!" Yelled a pink hair boy. "Aye, sir!" Said a blue cat with wings, it surprised Ace when it was flying around the room.

"Enough Natsu, our guest is trying to rest, I suggest you remain silent." said a red haired girl, giving the boy a vicious look. Ace wondered for a second if that girl was Shank's daughter due to her oppressive aura.

"That fire breath doesn't know how to shut up." Said a dark haired boy in his underpants coming in the room.

Then the pink haired boy named Natsu threw a punch at the dark haired boy named Gray. It caused both boys to fight each other.

Ace just stood watching as the red haired girl separated them, then wondered about something. he grabbed a knife nearby and proceeds to stab himself through his hand. It shocked everyone in the room. The red haired girl began to look for bandages, only to see that the presumed wounds on the boy began to close by flames.

Everyone was amaze at what they were witnessing before their very eyes. "My, what an amazing magic you have, boy."

Said the master. But, then everyone heard a loud rumble, Ace smiled sheepishly and said "Got any food around here?"

Later, everyone in the guild was surprised by how much food the mysterious boy could eat.

"Man, he eats a lot, right Erza?" Said a brown haired girl. Erza only watch as the boy ate his 15th plate of food. "So what's your name?" Asked a small white haired girl with a smile on her face. Ace swallowed the last of his food and told them, "My name is Portgas D. Ace."

Erza began to approach the boy knowing what his name was, "so Ace why where you in the ocean?" But didn't get an answer, only a snore. Ace was asleep, everyone was yet again stunned stupid to see a person actually fall asleep during a meal and conversation.

He soon woke up after a hour and saw everyone was around him. But, Erza was the only one sitting in front of him. "Now that you're awake, will you answer my questions?"

She said.

"I'll try my best to do so." Replied Ace with a huge smirk on face. It made some of the young girls, including Erza, to blush.

Erza asked "Why were you out in the ocean?"

Ace knew there was going to be a long explanation attached to the answer. "How good are you at listing to long stories?"

Ace told everyone what had happened to him, who he was, how his world was, the life he had there and how he arrived to this world.

Once again, everyone was flabbergasted by Ace. "It seems you went through a lot." Said the little master. "I don't know what to do now." Sighed Ace, who now looked up to the ceiling of the guild. The master came foward and said "how about joining our guild?"

Ace surprise by the sudden request. "Are you sure you want an ex-pirate with a bounty of 550,000,000 jewels, to join your guild?" Asked Ace for confirmation. "A pirate? No, all I see is a boy who needs a new start in the world!" the master said with a big smile.

Ace had found a new family. He couldn't help, but smile. "Now to celebrate the arrival of our new member" yelled Makarov, but Ace fell asleep once again.

"Something, tells me this will become a normal thing for us." Sighed Gray.

Everyone in the guild were laugh, they began to party. Cana and Erza were having a conversation about Ace. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy were running around, playing tag with each other. Gray, Mirajane, and Elfman were playing poker, not the strip version, even though Gray was in his underwear.

While Ace was asleep, but he wasn't having pleasant one.

Ace was having a nightmare, he was remembering his battle with Blackbeard. He and Blackbeard were battling at that town on the island, they were about to deliver their final attacks, until he heard his brother scream. Ace turned around to see Luffy with a magma fist through him. " **LUFFY!"** Ace tried to go towards him, but was soon surrounded by darkness. "Zehahahaha, you can't escape darkness Ace, zehahaha!" Ace began to drown in darkness, unable to do anything.

He was about to be fully submerged in darkness, until he heard a voice, "Hey Ace, fight me!"

Ace was soon woken up, by Natsu who wanted to test Ace's skills. "Natsu, it's rude to wake someone when they need rest, how many times do I have to tell you?" yelled Erza, "It's okay, I accept his challenge." yawned Ace because he was still a little drowsy.

"I wasn't having much of a rest anyway." Erza looked a bit concerned by the answer, "So then which one of us should go first?" yelled Natsu. Ace only reply with a taunt, Natsu charged at Ace with a fist of fire, 'huh, he uses fire. This should be interesting' thought Ace as slide to the right and then drove his foot down on Natsu's head to slam him on the ground. Everyone was cheering from the sidelines, Natsu got up and chanted his most powerful attack, " **Fire dragon's Roar!"**

Flames soon surrounded Ace, everyone was panicking and were worried for the boy. "Natsu, what the hell!? You killed him!" Yelled Mirajane. "No worries, no harm done." everyone turn toward the flames, Ace was there, unharmed and walking out of the fire, not even a burnt mark on him. Everyone was staring in disbelief at what they just witnessed, "okay, Natsu its my turn!" Said Ace with a grin, " **Hik...** , woah!".

Ace was stopped by a large hand in the way, he saw it was the master who stopped him. "Master? Why you stop us?" questioned Ace.

The master replied by pointing to the ground where Ace was, and saw the shorts he was wearing were burn off and he was nude. His face immediately went red. Ace quickly covered himself and ran towards the back of the guild. All the girls in guild were dumbfounded and there faces filled with red. Ace returned with a red shirt, black shorts, and sandals. He bowed and apologized to everyone for what had happen, especially to the girls.

Day turned to night quickly, Ace wondered where he was going to sleep tonight. He could camp out in the woods since had experience of hunting, making fire with his devil fruit and fishing. But the master appeared before him and offer to let him stay in the girl's dorm. "I don't usually allow it, but I'll make exception." said Makarov then pointed to Erza, "This is Erza, you may know her already and she will be your guide to the dorms."

They made their way towards the girl's dorm after saying goodbye to the master. They followed a path that lead towards a hill, Erza looked at Ace the whole time, but Ace pretended to not notice because he was staring at the stars and was carefully observing them. "Didn't anyone teach you not to stare?" Ace said but he still kept his eyes on the beautiful night sky, as if he knew what Erza was doing.

Erza, then finally look away towards the ground in embarrassment, "sorry, I was curious of what the tattoo on your arm meant." She replied with the best excuse she could come up with. Ace didn't say anything for a while and then pointed to crossed out S on the tattoo.

"It's a reminder of someone dear to me that I've lost, to the corrupt world I used to live in." Ace whispered in the night, "He was my brother and best friend, I cried for the first time in years, when I heard about his death."

Erza began to feel sadness in her heart. She didn't know the details about what Ace was saying but she could relate that they both had lost loved ones.

"I never wanted to go through that, I never want anyone close to me die ever again, so that why I became a pirate, to become stronger, so I could protect my nakamas!" Ace continue more loudly, "I'D RATHER DIED THAN TO SEE ANYONE I CARE ABOUT DIE AGAIN BEFORE MY EYE!!!." Then he felt two arms wrap around him and heard Erza crying on his shoulders.

"NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS EVER AGAIN!!" she screamed! "Protecting someone doesn't have to cost your life, Ace!". Ace looked at Erza, he saw pain, the pain of having lost someone, in her eyes. 'she must've lost someone too.'

He place his hand on her head, "I promise to never died." he smile lightly and kiss her on the forehead, which made Erza blush. They soon arrive to the dorms and Erza showed him to his room.

Before, he entered the room. "Ace?" He heard someone calling and turned around to see a fidgeting Erza, "Thank you." and then a kiss him on the cheek and she ran away before he could say anything.

Ace felt as if he had made a bond with Erza. He would soon reach out to others for companionship. He had a new family to protect and this time he would gain have the power to do so. He would train everyday to keep his promise to Erza. He didn't want anyone to feel that kind of pain ever again.


	2. Apology

**Hey there, so sorry to just do this. This feels really weird but I'll do it anyway. I really tried. Don't blame me if you were looking forward to more. I'm stopping, I thought that it would be a lot better if I just edited it a bit but it's got my name on it, and it's absolute garbage so I'm stopping here. If someone else wants to take over, they can. Also, I really did try to edit chapter 2, unfortunately, all of my progress just went 'poof' and vanished overnight. I'm a little unenthusiastic to say the least.**

 **On another note, I'm writing my own fanfic and not just editing someone else's work so if you want to check that out, it's called The Sage's New Journey.**

 **HaremQueen, out!**


End file.
